


Korra Sato is in trouble

by AnimatedAaron



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Female Character, Domestic, Drabble, F/F, Humor, Humorous Ending, Married Couple, Married Life, One Shot, Shock, domestic life, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedAaron/pseuds/AnimatedAaron
Summary: Korra decides to run away from her chores and an angry Asami. Drabble.





	Korra Sato is in trouble

“Korra Sato!” Asami Sato called coming downstairs. Her tone of voice threw Korra into a fight or flight response. Given Asami’s role as Korra’s wife and the fact that she had never lost an argument to Korra, the woman chose flight. Or in this case, using air-bending to sprint away and find a hiding spot. 

“Korra!” Asami reached the first floor, “I heard that gust of wind!” She entered the kitchen. Her wife’s half-eaten meal lay on the table with a discarded fork on the floor. The direction it landed in didn’t mean anything. But the toppled over chair pointing towards the garage was all the evidence Asami needed. 

“Korra Sato!” 

Korra was beginning to sweat. Her married last name being uttered was normally something she took pride in. Right now, it was anything but a good sign. It got even worse as the garage door opened.

Asami’s footsteps were all Korra could hear. The steady clapping sound echoed as she walked through the room. She stayed in place watching Asami scan the garage for clues. 

There was a door leading back into the kitchen, which Korra definitely wanted to go back through. There was another door leading to the backyard. Korra couldn’t fit through the doggy door meant for Naga’s pups and the main door was locked. Asami stared at the work cupboard that Korra would have to squeeze herself into for a hiding place. But the shelves inside weren’t taken out and outside, so she wasn’t in there either. Asami kept to her search walking around Korra’s real hiding spot. 

Korra laid completely still underneath the car. 

She thought, “If she can’t see me, then I’ll be fine. No chores for me.”

“I know you’re in here,” Asami informed. “Get upstairs and clean up the bathroom. We’ve talked about this.” 

Korra, acting like a child, didn’t respond. 

Asami stood in front of the kitchen door. She could see the best layout of the garage from that corner. Korra was in here somewhere, and she was about to reveal herself. The trick had never failed before. 

“Korra Sato!” Asami called, “I’m disappointed in you! No sex or cuddling for two weeks!” 

The car abruptly rose off the ground. The back two wheels stayed grounded however since Korra was only pressing the front end. But, without any bending or aid, Korra had managed to lift the automotive. Unveiled and remorseful, Korra shouted back to her more than shocked wife. 

“I’m sorry baby!” Korra Sato pleaded, “I’ll clean the toilet! Don’t take away my cuddles!

END


End file.
